List of Avatar: The Legend of Korra characters
This is the Casts List for Avatar: The Legend of Korra. Bender Casts "Only The Casts with Bender Power" Korra (The Legend of Korra) 100px|right *'Korra' is the main protagonist of the series and the next Avatar, after Aang. She is a hot-headed 17-year-old from the Southern Water Tribe, described as "ready to take on the world." Before the beginning of the series, she has already mastered Waterbending, Earthbending, and Firebending, and must learn Airbending from Tenzin, who is the youngest son of Aang and Katara. Korra has a polar bear dog named Naga as her animal guide. According to the character bios that Nick has released, polar bear dogs are wild, but Korra managed to tame one. (play by Janet Varney) Mako Mako is a firebender and one of Korra's friends. He is described as "dark and brooding", having grown up on the streets with his younger brother Bolin, but he participates in pro-bending tournaments in the hopes of winning the big jackpot. He is named after the late Mako Iwamatsu, who provided the voice of Iroh in the original series. (Play by David Faustino) Bolin Bolin is another of Korra's friends, an earthbender, and Mako's younger brother. In contrast to Mako, Bolin is often light-hearted and humorous. He also participates in pro-bending, the most popular sport in Republic City, in the hopes of escaping their life on the streets. Bolin has a pet Fire Ferret named Pabu. Bolin was described as "always having a lady on his arm". (Play by P.J. Byrne) Tenzin Tenzin is Korra's airbending master. He is the youngest of Aang and Katara's three children, and the only one who is an airbender. He has three children himself who are all airbenders, with a fourth on the way. He lives on Air Temple Island, a sanctuary Aang built after the century-long war and where Korra stays during her Avatar training. (Play by J. K. Simmons) Chief Lin Bei Fong Chief Lin Bei Fong is Toph Bei Fong's daughter and head of the Republic City police. The police use metalbending to subdue criminals, taught to them by Toph herself. Unlike other characters, Lin feels Korra is a threat to Republic City and tries her best to contain the Avatar's often destructive fights. (Play by Mindy Sterling) Jinora Jinora is Tenzin's eldest daughter, an airbender, and an avid reader. (Play by Kiernan Shipka) Ikki Ikki is Tenzin's youngest daughter, second child, and described as "fun, crazy, and a fast talker". Ikki is also an airbender. (Play by Darcy Rose Byrnes) Meelo *Meelo (Logan Wells) is Tenzin's only son and the youngest of his three children. Meelo resembles Aang (his grandfather) and is described as erratic or active, in contrast to his solemn father.needed Like his sisters, Meelo is an airbender. Katara *Katara is one of the few surviving cast members of the first series, now an elderly woman, and Korra's waterbending master. (Play by Eva Marie Saint) 'Non-Bender Casts' Non-Bender Casts Pema ("Need Color Pic of Pema") Pema is Tenzin's wife, a non-bender, and the mother of Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. At the start of the series, she is pregnant with their fourth child, who she hopes will be a non-bender like her. But the children's grandmother, Katara, senses another airbender, to Pema's dismay. (Play by Maria Bamford) Naga Naga is Korra's female Polar Bear Dog and animal guide. The polar bear-dog was created during the early stages of the original Avatar: The Last Airbender, but was not included, but the creators wrote in their book that they thought it would pop up somewhere. (Play by Dee Bradley Baker) Pabu Pabu is Bolin's black-footed red panda ferret (Fire Ferret). He is mischievous and assists Bolin in pranks on Mako. (Play by Dee Bradley Baker) Hiroshi Sato Hiroshi Sato is a barrel-chested businessman with a big personality. His family lineage extends back to the first Fire Nation colonists. He initially grew up poor, but developed and mass-produced the "satomobile", the Republic City equivalent of the Model-T. He is also the father of Asami Sato. (Play by Daniel Dae Kim) Amon Amon is a mysterious masked man who leads "the Equalists", an anti-bending organization which uses chi-blocking skills to subdue their foes. He has been confirmed as the major antagonist of the series. (Play by Steve Blum) Asami Sato Asami Sato (Seychelle Gabriel) is a young non-bender and daughter of Hiroshi Sato. Asami has lived a life of luxury, but despite this, her fancy clothes, and polite manners, she also can be tough. She is an expert driver and isn't afraid to mix it up on the racetrack. Asami has also had the best self-defense training money can buy and is also a big fan of pro-bending and goes to every match. (Play by Seychelle Gabriel) Lieutenant Lieutenant, second-in-command to Amon. He is an intense, disciplined fighter who augments his amazing skills with two electrified kali sticks. (Play by Lance Henriksen)